Love Without Tragedy
by Breab
Summary: Her eyes stared at the man who was locked behind this invisible wall. His face showed his signature smirk that she was slowly growing to love. His eyes stared right back at her hers making her heart faster by the second. She didn't know what he was doing to her but she knew what thing. She was about to find out. Three shot maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry a head of time for any grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Caroline slowly made her way to the Gilbert house dreading every step that got her closer to him, to Klaus. Elena had called her late last night telling her that Bonnie had trapped Klaus and Kol in here living room. She didn't get into much detail about it because she had a flight to catch.

All Caroline knew was they tempted to stake Kol to only miss his heart by a few inches. They had pissed him off and were literally playing cat and mouse around the house. When they got outside they were faced with Klaus and then all hell broke lose. They had been lucky when Bonnie came and did the head migraine thing to the both of them and got them locked in the living room by one of her spells.

She had no idea how but somehow they had got Jeremy's tattoo fully grown with the help of plan b. Bonnie did something to stop Damon's compulsion that Kol had on Damon along with it.

Caroline was beginning to wonder how Bonnie some how became this all powerful witch badass. She told himself when they got back to make sure she asked.

Walking through the doors to the house she was actually a little surprised to see Tyler sitting on the arm of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were having a intense stare down with Klaus. Both kept there eyes locked to the others not even blinking. She looked over and saw Kol sitting down on one of the chairs and with a smirk across his face while he watched the deadly stare down.

'Men" Caroline said to herself shaking her head.

"Come to enjoy the show too darling?" Caroline was brought out of her thoughts and noticed now that they were all looking at her. Her shacked her head at the original walked into the kitchen and inspected the room. There was broken glass and water all over the ground.

"Care why are you here?" Tyler asked her moving off the couch and walking up to her.

"I'm a babysitting duty" She replied back folding her arms over her chest. Not trying to hide the fact she did not want to be there right now.

"First off where are the babies, and second why would you sit of them? Kol asked her looking actually really confused. Caroline rolled her eyes at him question.

"Not literally" She replied back. "It means that I'm just here to keep watch on you." She told him moving to a cabinet to grab a rag to wipe up the water with.

"Well that's a shame. If you do however want to still sit on something I know the perfect place to do so." He said to her raising his eye brows at her. That was it took for Klaus to finally move from his position and snap his brothers neck.

"Seriously" Caroline said putting her hands on her hips. She had not even noticed that Tyler was standing a few feet away from her his hands clenched and knuckles turning white.

"What a man should never talk to a lady like that" Klaus replied to her, his eyes looking straight at her and ignoring Tyler completely.

Caroline decided to end that conversation there and begun to clean the disaster of a kitchen. There was no words said between anyone. Tyler had returned to the couch sitting and glaring at Klaus who seemed to be watching her the hole time. Caroline hated to admit but she sort of enjoying the fact that he was looking at her and not even bothering to look at Tyler.

After cleaning the kitchen she moved upstairs to clean the bedrooms and she regretted that. They were worse than the damn Kitchen and that was pretty bad. While she tried to scrub the blood not stained into Elena's rug she picked up the sound of voices coming from down stairs.

"Tell me Tyler why are you here? Your not helping Caroline clean, your friends didn't call you to come and be on watch duty. So what is it that's keeping you here?" Klaus asked Tyler.

"To enjoy the show. I'm going to sit here and watch while you wait here knowing that once they are back you will no longer be the immortal hybrid Klaus. Instead your going to be a week human, correction a week helpless human who will beg us for our mercy." Then all she could hear was Klaus' laugh.

"You really think that I would beg for your mercy? You think your friends are going to be able to shove that cure down my throat? Did you think that's maybe if they even do that my hole blood line won't turn with me?" She could hear Klaus ask him and knew that his signature smirk was showing.

"I think that It's only going to change you and I can't wait to see the look on your face when I kill you." That's all Caroline could stand. She ran down stairs and locked eyes with Tyler.

"Enough Tyler" She said to him. A smirk once again reappeared on Klaus' face. "You to" She said pointing a finger at him. Klaus puts his hands up in defense still smirking and walked over to the couch taking a seat.

"Tyler why don't you go home. You look like you need sleep." She said walking up and placing her hand on his shoulder.

Tyler's eyes moved to Klaus and saw the stare he was giving. Her touching him had made him become aware of there presents once again. Tyler turned to Caroline and cupped her face pulling her lips down to his making sure Klaus could see.

Caroline was surprised but his sudden gesture and kissed him back forgetting where she was. She heard a in take of breath then pulled away. Tyler turned and smirked at Klaus and she released what Tyler was doing.

"Are you serious right now?" She shouted at Tyler.

"What" He replied back shrugging his shoulders a smirk still across his face.

"Are you really playing the my dick is bigger game because its pathetic." She said shacking her head and walking away.

"Wait Caroline" Tyler pulled on her elbow and turned to face him.

"Just go home Tyler, I'll be fine here" He hesitantly turned his head to the original brothers in the other room. "Really I'll be fine there is no way they are getting out and It's not like anyone's going to come and get them." She said and they could hear a curse come from the other room letting them now Kol was waking up. Tyler looked back to the room debating.

"Ty go, I'll be fine. Rebekah is on the island and who the hell know where Elijah is I'll be fine." She said placing her hands on both side of his face. Tyler finally gave in and places a kiss on her lips.

"I'll be back in the morning. If anything and I mean anything happens call me." Caroline nodded her head shooed him out of the house.

Walking back into the kitchen she jumped up onto the counter and looked to the Original waking up form his nap.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Kol asked rubbing his neck and getting to his feet. Klaus who had been staring at her turned to his brother.

"I'd watch what you say before I do it again" He told him. Kol rolled his eyes at him in return and moved back on to the chair.

"So what can we all do for entertainment?" Kol asked a smile on his face. "You know a threesome" And before he could finish his neck was snapped again and he was back on the floor.

This is going to be a long right.

* * *

**I started reading a story and this popped into my head. I think it will be like a three shot thing. Review motivate me so our aware.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had this done yesterday but because it was my birthday I didn't get to post it. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Caroline was woken up by the suns bright beams shining on her face. Her neck was sore from using the arm of the chair as a pillow. Looking around at her surroundings she remembered where she was and what had happened the night before. Looking over to the room that held the two originals. Both were sound asleep.

Kol was laying in the chair his head hung over the back with his mouth wide open. His arms hung off each arm of the chair. She looked over to Klaus who had his legs up on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, and was sitting up right facing her with his eyes closed.

Caroline was enjoying the view of how relaxed and calm he looked. His face was relaxed and she hated to admit looked cute. The way his eyelids fluttered and his nose scrunched when something happened in his dream. She could feel a smile spread across her face while she watched him.

"So this is where my brothers have been" A voice comes from the kitchen.

Caroline jumps to her feet when she hears the voice. Looking over at the other original brother.

"Good morning " He says smiling at Caroline. His hands move to his collar adjusting it.

"There you are brother, I was beginning to wonder if you got my call." Caroline turns her head to a now standing Kol a smirk across his face.

"Well after the hundred messages you left Kol I didn't think I had much of a choice."

Caroline watched between the two brothers who are talking back and fourth. Her eyes move to Klaus who is staring at her. She swallows the lump in her throat she had no idea was there. She didn't even notice that he was awake.

"Miss. Forbes can you please explain to my why my brothers are stuck in Elena's living room?"

"Um, uh"

"Brother how about instead of asking Caroline questions we try to find a witch to break this" Klaus ask, gesturing to the invisible wall.

Caroline locks eyes with Klaus and gives him a small smile thanking him. Klaus returns her thanks with a nod.

"I take it was the Bennett witch who has done this?" Elijah ask.

"The little sexy witch of the falls it was" Kol replies to him a smirk across his face.

Caroline rolls her eyes at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can try to find a witch, but you know as well as I that the Bennett witches are powerful. It will be hard to find a witch who can break her spell." Elijah say walking closer to his brothers and examining the room.

"Well we don't have all day. Get to calling around then" Kol tells him getting agitated. Elijah shakes his head at his younger brother and pulls his phone from his breast pocket.

Caroline wonders weather or not she should try to stop him or not. Bonnie is powerful and if they do find a witch to break the spell it will take to long and they will be back by then. She begins to pace back and fourth debating her options. Biting on her thumb nail while she thinks.

'Okay Caroline decide' she says in her head. 'You have three options. One, call Tyler and have him deal with it. Two, Call Bonnie and have her do something. Or three, just let them continue.'

"You know your staring to make my dizzy sweetheart. Could you maybe stop pacing for a minute" Caroline stops and glares at the original hands on his thighs while he sits on the arms chair.

The front door opens catching her attention. Elijah walks through the door and she realizes she didn't even notice him leave.

"The only witch I could convince to take down the barrier said that it would take days before she could take it down" Elijah says walking up to the barrier acting like she is not even there.

"What good would that do us by the time she even gets close the Bennett witch will be back with the cure." Kol says jumping off the chair.

"Cure? What am I missing?" Elijah ask confused.

"The cure that was barred with Silas. The doppelganger and her friends decided it would be fun to go try to get the cure for her. Which they will bring back and force feed to us all unless we get out of here." Klaus said, finally moving from his seat and getting to his feet. "So brother I think you should begin to search harder for a witch because I do not wish to be here when they return" Klaus said walking right to the edge of the barrier in front of Elijah.

"Do you by any chance know any witches who will be able to break the Miss. Bennett's spell before they get back?" A smirk appears across klaus' face.

"I do happen to know where some powerful witches are"

Caroline looks between the two brother and see Elijah's face fall when he fingers out what his brother means.

"The witches in New Orleans will not help us Niklaus and you know that"

"Willingly no, but forced yes" Klaus says smiling at his brother his dimples appearing.

"I will not threaten the witches"

"Fine then your just going to sit aside and watch while they shove the cure down my throat?" Klaus growls at his brother.

Caroline watches while Elijah thinks about what Klaus said. He looks to be debating on if he wants his brother to turn or not. Her eyes move to Klaus who looks a offended by his brothers silence.

"I will not let them put anything down your throat Niklaus. I promise" Elijah says to Klaus.

"Oh and you will let them shove it down mine then?" Kol ask.

"No Kol I won't let them shove the cure down your throat as well." Elijah tells him making a smile appear on Kol's face.

Caroline unsure of what to do takes her phone out of her pocket slowly trying not catch any attention from any of the brother in front of her. She scrolls through her contact list and looks for Elena's name.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" A loud familiar voice says front the front door. Everyone turns and looks at a pissed off Tyler. "Why the hell is he?" Tyler ask Caroline pointing a finger to Elijah.

"Nice to see you as well" Elijah says to him only pissing him off more.

"Care why the hell is he here and why didn't you call me?" Everyone's eyes look to Caroline who can feel her face burring up.

"Uh. I don't know I'm still processing all of this" Caroline reply's to him swinging her hands in the air.

"What is there to process? It's not that hard to pick up your phone and at least text me that we have to deal with another original." Tyler says ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Tyler-"

"Wait Care we will talk about it after" He says cutting her of. He walks further into the house and moves near Elijah.

Caroline looks over to Klaus who is shooting daggers at Tyler. His hands clenched and his lips in a line.

"No we will talk about this now" Caroline yells out walking up to Tyler and grabbing him by the arm, leading him outside.

"What the hell Care?" He yells once they are out on the porch.

"First, Elijah is hear because Kol called him here. Second, there's no way he can break the barrier spell with the help of any witches that's not Bonnie. Third, I didn't call you because I haven't really had the chance." She says in a hushed tone to Tyler.

"Alright then what are we going to do about Elijah? He can't be here when they get back" Tyler says running his hands through his hair.

"I don't know I haven't been thinking the far" She replies back. They both stay sitting on the porch thinking of away to deal with the elder original.

"I have an idea." Tyler says in a hushed tone so they can't hear. "You should go Caroline"

"What, why should I go?" She ask him, but instead of replying he walks back into the house. "Tyler" she yells out following him into the house.

...

Caroline stands in the kitchen watching while Tyler begins to fight with Elijah. 'How stupid is he?' She asks herself.

"Tyler knock it off" She yells at him to only be ignored. He starts to swing his hands in the air and point at the eldest original. She lifts one of her hands and places it on her forehead. She shakes her head at the stupid baby hybrid. "Tyler seriously" She yells this time.

"I told you to go Caroline" He shouts back at her. Her mouth drops and she shakes her head.

"You do not tell me what to do" She yells walking up to him.

Caroline steps in front of the original and pushes Tyler on the chest.

"Caroline please go now" Tyler begs her staring at the original who has a slight smirk on his face. His eyes move from him to Klaus who has the biggest grin. Tyler's hands turn into fist and he clenches them hard. His knuckles turn white and his eyes change to gold.

Caroline see Tyler's eyes begin to change and she slowly backs away bumping into the original behind her. Elijah places a hand on her arm and holds her from falling.

"Caroline you need to leave now" She turns her head to Klaus standing against the barrier as close to her as possible his eyes golden like Tyler's.

The sounds of bones breaking fill the air and she turns her head back to her boyfriend who is now on his knees. Caroline notices how much faster he is changing and how instead of yelling out in pain like he once did his face stays calm. She knows she needs to run and get out of there now before he changes but something in her is keeping her still.

"Caroline go" Klaus yells and that's when she feels like her body can once again move and she runs without turning back.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! Also thank you everyone for the positive feedback!**


End file.
